Avatar Leben in einer anderen Welt
by Eywa
Summary: Es waren knapp 20 Jahre vergangen seitdem die Mensch von den Na’vi vertrieben wurden. Aber nun ist die RDA mit neuen Waffen, Methoden und Technologie zurück um die Na’vi für immer auszulöschen. Werden Jake und die anderen bereit sein für eine Schlacht...
1. Chapter 1

Hi ihr  
Nun mal eine Fanfic über Avatar von mir. Story wird aus vorrausichtlich 13 Kapiteln bestehen. Würde mich über negative als positive Reviews freuen! Und danke fürs Beta-Lesen Mijogeku^^

Lg Toruk-Makto

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören James Cameron und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Kapitel: Uniltaron- die Traumjagd

Es war mitten in der Nacht am neuen Heimatbaum, als ein junger Jäger mit geschlossen Augen still da saß und besorgt in sich hinein horchte, um die Zweifel, die sich in ihm aufgebaut hatten, zu besänftigen Bitte Ewya, heilige Mutter, gib mir Kraft dachte er und wiederholte diese Worte einige Male. Es schien seinen gewünschten Effekt zu haben, denn allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder und als er plötzlich spürte, wie seine Mutter, Neytiri und einige andere junge Jäger ihn für die Unilataron- Traumjagd fertig bemalten und vorbereiteten, waren seine Zweifel ganz verschwunden. Dann sprach seine Mutter mit leiser Stimme zu ihm und ergriff seine Hände "Tsu'tom komm, du bist nun bereit."Wortlos folgte er der Bitte seiner Mutter, die ihn langsam zu einem engen Ring aus sitzenden Ältesten und Jägern führte, unter denen auch sein Vater saß. "Ewya wird dir deinen Weg schon weißen.", flüsterte sie ihm aufmunternd zu und trat einige Schritte zurück, damit Mo'at ungestört mit der Zeremonie fortfahren konnte. Sogleich trat diese auch schon an ihren Enkel heran und deutet diesem mit einer Handbewegung an sich hinzusetzten. Keinen Augenblick später fing sie damit an ihren Enkel mit einem Rauch aus verbrannten heiligen Kräuter zu säubern und Tsu'Tom konnte den verbrannten Geruch auf seine Zunge schmecken und in seinen Lungen fühlen, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich vom Rauch betäubt, seine Haut, seine Glieder und sogar sein Verstand schien vernebelt zu sein. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, denn von seinem Vater wusste er wie schmerzhaft eine Uniltaron sein konnte.  
Einer der Ältesten reichte Mo'at ein vermodertes Stück Holz vom Baum der Seelen. Vorsichtig hielt sie es zwischen ihren Fingern und zog einen darin kriechenden lila Wurm aus dem Holz.

Mo'at sprach:

Oh weiser Wurm, Fresser des heiligen Baums  
segne diesen würdigen Jäger mit einer wahrhaftigen Version

Den zappelten Wurm legte sie auf Tsu'tom ausgestreckte Zunge. Dieser schloss seinen Mund und kaute. Im selben Augenblick stand Jake auf und ging auf die beiden zu, in seiner Hand hielt er einen pechschwarzen Arachnoiden, den er auf dem Nacken seinen Sohnes platzierte und feste zudrückte; aus Reflex versengte das empfindliche Insekt seinen mächtigen Stachel in dessen Haut. Nun traten Jake und Mo'at zurück und beobachtet Tsu'tom aufmerksam.

(Traum Frequenz)

Als er den schmerzhaften Einstich in seine Haut spürt gab er einen bestialischen Schrei von sich, seine Pupillen weiteten sich geschockt und wurden in ein tiefes schwarz gedrängt. Die Realität ging langsam, aber immer schneller verloren. Seine Umgebung verschwamm, vermischte sich zu einem bunt rotierenden Farbenwirbel, in dessen Mitte ein kleiner schmaler Weg zu sein schien, einen Farbe schien heller als die Anderen zu sein, strahlte in einem noch nie dagewesen Licht, einem Licht, das ihm wie Feuer in den Augen brannte.  
Tsu'tom Herz fing immer schneller an zu schlagen, er hörte sein Blut bereits durch seine Ohrmuschel rauschen, mochte seine Augenlieder krampfhaft schließen, aber er schaffte es nicht, denn sein Körper gehorchte ihm schon lange nicht mehr. Am Ende des Weges wurde es bedrohlich dunkel, bis jede Farbe verschwand und nur noch schwarz zu sehen war...

Benommen öffneten sich seine müden Lieder wieder und er versuchte die Orientierung neu zu erlangen. Er bemerkte sofort, dass er nicht allein war. Eine fremdartig aussehende, aber auf einer Seite doch vertraut wirkende Kreatur in einem weißen Kittel starrte ihn an. Sie war definitiv keine Na'vi oder gehörte einer anderen Spezies an, die ihm je bei seinen Streifzügen durch die wunderschönen, tiefen Wäldern von Pandora unter die Augen gekommen waren. "Tsu'Tom", rief diese mit einer eindeutig weiblichen klingenden Stimme ihm freudig entgegen. Er hatte den Drang aufzustehen, als er etwas seltsames bemerkte und geistesabwesend auf seine Hände starrte, seine Hautfarbe hatte sich verändert, sie waren nicht mehr blau sondern waren einen hellen braun Ton gewichen, die gleiche Farbe, wie sie die Kreatur vor ihm hatte. Nun trafen sich ihre Blick zum ersten Mal und er versank regelecht in den großen, tiefen stahlgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers, noch nie hatte er solch schöne Opale bewundern dürfen. Die Person schloss ihre Augen und kam seinem Gesicht immer näher, ihre Lippen berührten sich fast...  
Als er plötzlich inmitten des verzweigten Dschungel von Pandora stand. Vor seiner alten Gestalt hat sich ein mächtiger anmutender Palulukan (Thantor) aufgebaut um, nur Sekunden später sein Haupt zu senken, um ihm seine Tsahaylu Andock- Stelle anzubieten....

Ruckartig sprang er auf, die Realität vor Augen habend, sein ganzer Körper war mit einem feinen Schweißfilm bedeckt. Seinen Blick ließ er durch die angespannt Menge schweifen. Alle Augen waren erwartungsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Von der Seite kam sein Vater sichtlich erleichtert auf ihn zu und legt stolz seine Hand auf seine Brust "Tsu'tom, mein Sohn, ist nun ein vollwertiger Jäger der Omaticaya. Der zukünftiger Olo'eyktan. Nun bist du ein Teil des Volkes." Ein lautes Grölen ging durch die Menge und bald standen alle Mitglieder des Stammes im Kreis um ihren neuen Jäger, um diesen zu berühren.

~

Nicht weit von diesem freudigen Ereignis hatten die Menschen unter der Führung der RDA sich wieder unbemerkt auf ihren alten Stützpunk Hell Gate ausgebreitet und damit angefangen ihn zu modernisieren. Mit einem zufriedenen und selbstsicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen lief Parker durch die kalten und sterilen Korridore der Basis auf direktem Weg zum Kontrollraum. Er öffnete die Tür schwungvoll und trat ein, um sich an das Kopfende des gefüllten Tisches nieder zulassen. Ja, in diesem Augenblick schwor er sich, das diese blauen Affen für alles bezahlen würden...

~

Nachdenklich saß Tsu'tom am Baum der Stimmen und lauschte den Stimmen seiner Ahnen, als er plötzlich von hinten umarmt wurde. Nur ein flüchtiger Blick nach hinten genügte seinen scharfen Augen um Hyant zu erkenne. Sie war eine der wunderschönsten Jägerin seines Stammes, behauptete zumindest sein bester Freund Noam. Seine Mutter und Großmutter hatten sie dafür auserwählt die nächste Tsahik und seine zukünftige Partnerin zu werden. "Ich sehe dich Tsu'tom", sprach diese mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Ich sehe dich Hyant", antwortet er nur knapp. Er wusste, sie hatte ihn aufgesucht, um seine Partnerin zu werden. Vor ein paar Stunden wäre er diese Verbindung zum Wohle seines Volkes auch eingegangen, aber jetzt? Ewya hatte ihm eine Version geschenkt, die ihn daran zweifeln lies. Hynat riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken "Sohn des Toruk Makto, du bist nun bereit eine Frau zu wählen" langsam streichelt sie seine muskulöse Brust und Tsu'tom packte ihre Handgelenk fest "Ich kann dich nicht wählen. Ewya hat einen anderen Weg für mich"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ihr  
Ich wollte mich nochmal herzlich bei meiner Beta-Leserin Mijogeku bedanken die sich immer so viel Mühe gibt^^  
Hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel, also viel Spaß beim Lesen. Würde mich über negative als auch positive Reviews freuen

Lg Eywa

Kapitel 2: Unheil

Im unterirdischen Bereich von Hells Gate befand sich eine hochmodern ausgestattetes Biolabor, in dem sich einige Wissenschaftler und Studenten versammelt hatten, unter diesen war auch die junge Samantha, die sich neugierig umsah, um die Zeit des Wartens zu überbrücken, bevor die erste Sicherheitsunterweisung erfolgte. Vorsichtige berührten ihre Finger einen der riesigen Avatar Tanks in dem ihr eigener Avatar noch friedlich schlief. Der Gedanke daran diesen Körper selber einmal zu Kontrollieren löste in ihr ein befremdliches und bedrückendes Gefühl aus. Diese ganze Mission hatte ihr schon vom ersten Tag an Bauchschmerzen bereitet, denn sie war nicht wie die anderen Anwesenden aus langwierigen und mühseligen Testverfahren ausgewählt worden um nach Pandora zu reisen, sondern sie hatte einfach nur das Glück, dass ihr Vater ein sehr einflussreicher Mitarbeiter von Resources Development Administration, kurz RDA genannt, auf Pandora war und genug Geld besaß, um ihr einen eigenen Avatar herstellen zu lassen. Die Reise hatte nicht lange gedauert, gerade mal ein Jahr, die Technik in den letzten 20 Jahren hatte enorme Fortschritte gemacht…  
Ein trauriger Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen, als sie zurück an ihre alte Heimat dachte. Sie waren wohl einige der wenigen die ein neues Leben beginnen konnten, denn die Erde war nur noch ein toter Stern in den Weiten des Universums, nur noch knapp eine Millionen Menschen bewohnten den Planeten, weil er fast komplett zerstört und unbewohnbar geworden war. Die Nahrungsmittel wurden immer knapper. Deshalb lebten die meisten Menschen auf sogenannten Kolonie Planeten, die durch das ganze All verstreut waren.  
Samantha wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich um, als sie von einer jungen Frau in ihrem Alter mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, die sie in einem Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte, angestoßen wurde.  
„Du bist Sam, nicht wahr? Ich bin Aimee Garret, Avatar Operateurin. Ich hab gelesen, dass wir beide in Dr. Andrew Lions Team sind". Sam nickte lächelt und die beiden nahmen Platz. Gerade als beide sich näher unterhalten wollten räusperten sich drei Männer, die hinter einem Rednerpult standen und baten um Aufmerksamkeit baten. Von ihrem Sitzplatz konnte Sam alles genau verfolgen, die Männer waren für sie längst keine unbekannten mehr, es waren Prof. Doktor Martin Preston, Colonel Mike Hardway und ihr Vater.

Die ersten Sonne strahlen fielen durch den dichten Pflanzen Wald von Pandora genau in Tsu'tom Gesicht und zwangen ihn dadurch seine müden Augen zu öffnen. Flüchtig mustere er seine gewohnte Umgebung und ließ es sich nicht nehmen sich erst mal ausgiebig zu strecken und herzhaft zu Gähnen. Er starrte nachdenklich in den Himmel, eine kurze Nacht lag hinter ihm, in der er viel nachgedacht hatte, vor allem über diese rätselhafte Version die ihm Eywa geschenkt hatte. Auch waren seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Hynat geschweift und ihre Reaktion vom gestrigen Abend hatte sich in sein Hirn gebrannt. Kurz nachdem er ihr gesagte hatte, dass Eywa einen anderen Weg für ihn hatte war sie wütend geworden und beschimpfte ihn als skxawng und als unwissendes Kind, der noch immer nicht gelernte hatte seinem Platz im Volke gerecht zu werden. Ach, hatte sie ihm gesagte er solle froh sein, dass eine so schöne Jägerin, wie sie es einen war, ihn wählte, immerhin sah er den anderen Na'vi nicht sehr ähnlich. Tsu'tom hatte viel von seinem Vater geerbt und sah diesem sehr ähnlich. Er hatte genau wie dieser fünf Finger- und Zehen stark ausgeprägte Augenbrauen, seine Augen waren auch etwas kleiner und er war ziemlich muskulös im Gegenteil zu den anderen Na'vi.  
Das brachte ihn noch mehr ins grübeln. Seine jüngere Schwester Sayanti und auch sein „Bruder" Naom, dessen Vater auch eine ehemaliger Himmelsmensch war sahen allerdings genauso aus wie alle anderen, nur er schien anders zu sein. Ein tiefer Seufzer kam über seine Lippen, denn alles grübeln half nichts und er musste aufstehen, mit einem gekonnten Sprung schwang Tsu'tom sich aus seiner gemütlichen Hängematte und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf dem Weg zum Platz vorm dem Kelutral. Es dauerte nur einige Minuten als er diesen auch schon erreichte. Die meisten Mitglieder des Clans hatten sich dort schon versammelt und aßen etwas. Tsu'tom nahm neben seinen Eltern, seiner etwas jünger Schwester Sayanti und einigen anderen Na'vi Platz und griff nach einer saftigen Lianen Frucht und biss genüsslich hinein.  
Etwas abseits saß Hyant und ihr Bruder Ate'eko und beobachteten Tsu'tom genau. Sie konnten beide nicht fassen wie der Sohn des Olo'eytkan und der Tsahik Hyant einfach abgelehnt hatte.  
Ungestüm und hastig lief ein junger Jäger über den großen Platz und balancierte geschickt an den anderen Mitgliedern vorbei um auch niemand umzulaufen oder etwas umzuwerfen und blieb genau vor Tsu'tom stehen „Hey Tom, wollen wir Jagen gehen?" fragte Noam sein bester Freund und grinste ihn schelmisch an, wobei er den seinen Bogen spielerisch aufzog und ihn auf Tsu'tom richtete. „Klar"

Dr. Lion hatte sein Team freundlich begrüßt und führte sie nun zum Verbindungsraum in dem die neuesten Verbindungskammern standen."Wie ihr ja bereits wisst, ist das die neue Generation von Avataren. Sie verfügen über einige Neuerungen, zum Beispiel haben die nicht mehr fünf Finger oder Zehen sondern nur noch vier und genau wie die Na'vi haben sie nur noch ganz dünn angedeutet Augenbrauen. Damit sind die bestens an die Umgebung von Pandora angepasst! Außerdem haben Sie nun die Möglichkeit den Link mit ihrem Avatar bis auf eine Woche zu verlänger", verkündete Lion stolz und lächelte seine Studenten an. Dann trat er näher an eine der Verbindungskammern und sah zu Sam und Aimee „Selfrige, du nimmst diese", und deutet auf Sam „Du nimmst die andere" und zeugte Aimee ihre Verbindungskammer.

Beide Jäger flogen hoch über die atemberaubend schöne Landschaft Pandoras. Tsu'tom schloss seine Augen, genoss das Gefühl von Freiheit und liebte wie der Wind wild durch seine Haare blies. Er nahm einen kräftigen Atemzug und dachte daran wie schön es doch war mit seinem besten Freund einen Jagdausflug zu machen. Doch plötzlich tauchte ein bedrohlicher dunkler Schatten über ihnen auf, der einen Schrei von sich gab und sich wild auf sie stürzte. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass es Toruk - der letzte Schatten – war, der Jagd auf sie machte.  
In einem rasanten Sturzflug versuchten sie ihrem Angreifer zu entkommen, doch leider gelang es ihnen nicht und der Toruk kam bedrohlich immer näher. Nur noch Millimeter trennten ihn noch von Noam und seinem Ikran. „Noam! Pass auf!", schrie Tsu'tom aus heißerer Kehle und versuchte Toruks Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. Es klappte, doch leider nicht so wie geplant und Tsu'tom Ikran Tirea (Geist) wurde von einer Messerscharfen Klaue getroffen. Tirea schrie verstört und ängstlich auf und schlug wie von Sinnen mit seinen Flügen um sich. Tsu'tom versuchte noch das Tier zu bändigen, als er von dessen Rücken abgeschüttelt wurde, das Tsahaylu sich ruckartig löste und er in die Tiefe stürzte…

Noam musste das ganze schreckliche Szenarium mit ansehen und wollte seinem Freund noch in die Tiefe folgen, als Toruk sich wieder ihm zuwendete und er nur noch einen Ausweg sah, zu flüchten.  
Sein Herz schlug hart und aufgeregt gegen seine Brust. Er konnte nicht glauben was gerade passiert war…es ging alles zu verflucht schnell…seine ganzer Körper zittert und stille Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und es fiel ihm schwer seinen Ikran unter Kontrolle zu halten, als er Richtung Kelutral flog. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Freund nun bei Eywa war.

Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der engen Verbindungskammer zu liegen und Sam versuchte sich angestrengte zu entspannen und dachte an die Worte, die ihr Andrew mit auf den Weg geben hatte. Entspannen und an nichts denken. Leichter gesagt als getan und doch schaffte sie es nach einigen Minuten sich zu beruhigen und schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment…  
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete wurde ihr Blick langsam klar und ein bekanntes Gesichte sahen sie fragend an. „Wie fühlst du dich, Sam?", fragte Dr. Lion gespannte. Durch die ganze Aufregung konnte sie nur leicht nicken und versuchte sich langsam auf zusetzten. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, alles war so neu und faszinierend. Für Außenstehende musste die ganze Prozedur wohl sehr unbeholfen aussehen, aber es war nun mal kein Kinderspiel sich in einem knapp drei Meter großen Körper fortzubewegen. Trotzdem gefiel Sam ihr neuer Körper ziemlich gut und sie freute sich schon darauf, heute Nachmittag mit dem Team ihren ersten Ausflug zumachen und wer weiß vielleicht würden sie ja auch Einheimischen begegnen, Sam hatte immerhin die Sprache der Na'vi nicht zum Spaß gelernt.

Alle hatten sich vor Heimatbaum versammelt und starrten Noam mit durchbohrenden blicken an. Niemand von ihnen konnte glauben, was geschehen war. Neytiri war schluchzend in Jakes armem zusammengebrochen, als sie von Tsu'tom Absturz erfuhr „Geh weg!", schrie sie Noam immer wieder mit verzweifelnder Stimme an.  
„Es tut mir leid!", flüstere er hilflos und sah in die Menge. Alle sahen ihn mit diesem leeren und zugleich wütenden Blick an. „Ich wollte ihm helfen", verteidigte er. Er war ohnehin schon ganz am Ende und gab sich auch die Schuld für das Geschehene, da sein Bruder ihn doch nur beschützen wollte und dabei in die Tiefe gestürzt war. Fürsorglich legten seine Eltern Norm und Beyral jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern ihres Sohnes. Auch Sayanti war auf die Knie gefallen und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange „Mein Bruder ist Tod?" ungläubig sah sie Noam an und sprach das unaussprechliche endlich aus und dieser nickte traurig.

Jake, der sich das ganzen nicht länger anhören wollte, riss sich aus Neytiri Umklammerung los und lief ziellos in Richtung Unterholz, er konnte nicht glauben was geschehen war, dass sein Sohn gestorben war, das durfte und konnte einfach nicht sein. Warum passiert das gerade jetzt? Fragte er sich im Stillen. Er bemerkte gar nicht wie ihm Norm gefolgt war. „Jake…es tut mir so leid…was geschehen ist.", niedergeschlagen legte Norm seine Ohren an und legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf Jakes Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll!" Ruckartig schlug Jake Norm Hand weg und fauchte bedrohlich „Lass mich allein!" Eine Tiefe Welle der Trauer lag über dem Clan der Omotokayca…

In einem anderen Teil des Biolabors starrte Parker gespannt in eines der Fruchtwasserbecken und betrachtet den darin schlummerten Avatar mit besonderer Neugier. Da dieser Avatar nicht wie die anderen, den Na'vi ähnlich sehen sollten, sondern er war ein Klon aus Menschlichen DNA und der DNA der Ureinwohner, doch dieses Exemplar diente nur zu einem Zweck der Rache. Denn dieser Avatar sah aus wie eine exakte Kopie von Jake Sully oder bester gesagt seinem Zwillingsbruder Tom Sully der vor vielen Jahren bereitwillig seine DNA spendete hatte um an der Mission Pandora teilzunehmen. Parker grinste breit, denn jetzt fehlte ihm nicht mehr viel, bis er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Sein Plan zur Vernichtung Pandoras.  
Prof. Dr. Martin Preston war an seinen Chef heran getreten „Ich hoffe sie sind mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden, Mr Selfrige." Als Antwort bekam er nur ein bösartiges Lächeln.

Im Tiefen dichten Dschungel erwachte Tsu'tom endlich, seine trägen Augen sahen sich kurz um. Dieser Teil von Pandora war ihm gänzlich unbekannt, aber das störte ihn in diesem Moment herzlich wenig, denn er lebte. Ewya hatte ihn beschützt. Mit seinen Händen stützte er sich ab und setzte sich auf. Erstaunlicherweise schmerzte sein Körper kaum, nur sein Kopf tat ihm weh und er hatte eine kleine Schramme an seinem Arm vom Sturz davon getragen. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und müde und eigentlich wäre er auch noch eine Weile so sitzen geblieben. Aber plötzlich fing der Boden an zu vibrieren, fremdartigen Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr…


End file.
